Talk:Elf Country/@comment-27168967-20160628122624/@comment-193.49.162.6-20160823151506
They can't deploy Zechi because they fear PDL. They probably can't deploy the Black Scripture cause they don't want to risk there trump card during things like wars against other countries (Partially because they already have lost the Sunlight Scripture). Basically, you don't use your card if it's not an absolute necessity. I mean, it is very probable that the Elf Country don't have "strong guys" inside, that will explain why they don't want to use the Black Scripture. For me it only increase the chances that the Elf Kingdom have "nothing special". Another exemple of this is the Sorcerous Kingdom. Why do Ainz use weaks creatures like Death Knight ? He could use 4-5 lvl 80 monsters since he havec at least 200 high lvl NPC in Nazarick ? So why ? It's simple, you don't play your card without necessity. It's a very common anime/light novel/manga logic. Else, Freezer would have started his fights in his final form -_- Still, how the Elf Kingdom is able to keep up with the Slain, rumored to posses a strong army and able to use one of the other 4 scriptures still usable ? Basically they can do an equal fight because : -The Slain National Army is indeed composed of soldiers near lvl 10-12 (since they are slightly stronger than the ones from the Empire), yet it might be possible that the Elf National Army also have soldiers that strong. -The Slain can still use 4 differents scriptures, but we know that 2 of these 4 are not combat oriented (Information gathering etc). So it let the Theocracy with only 2 potential scriptures. One of those might also not be combat oriented, or even the 2. We also need to take in account the fact that the Elf Country might also have some kind of "special ops unit" (most likely, there are very high chances) that can counter the scriptures. -The Elf are playing in defense, which is by far easier than in offense. -The Elf are probably playing on there ground, namely, the forest. They are specialised in those kind of fight, while the Theocracy army might not be. It's again a possible source of problems for the Theocracy. -The Elf are known to be more proficient in magic than human. In the New World, magic is very, very usefull. It was once say that if an army was composed of some magic casters, there war potential are multiply. So having 15-20 extra magic caster in an army a better than having 15-20 extra soldiers. The Elf Army might count a very high numbers of magic casters in contrat with the others country. -The Elf are known to be close to nature. Since some of Yggdrasil rules are still applying in the New World, maybe an Elf can get some buff if battling inside a forest... This can also be an important point. A untrained elf might have the physical condition of a veteran soldier inside a forest... Well, it's still a theory. So, all this to say that, whatever how they are doing things, it don't seem "impossible" to me that the Elf Country can keep up with a the Theocracy without possessing "strongs" beings (Still talking in New World standart =). Through it's all based on the fact that the Theocracy don't deploy the recently armed Black Scripture and there absolute trump card, ZZ...